Crossing Death
by Isis78-13
Summary: Follow Harry and Hermione on this three way crossover adventure in which the dead rise and new friends are made. Looking for a Beta!
1. chapter 1

**Hello and happy 2018.**

 **This is a new little three way cross over, the main people being harry potter with a little walking dead and big bang.**

 **i am looking for a beta!!**

 **..oo..**

She was not prepared. They were running for their lives and she had forgotten the simplest things, food, water and knowledge. She had been packing for months for this little "camping trip" had been looking for ways to find the horcruxs that voldemort had created but had not gotten very far. She had packed a bag for emergencies, with a magical tent, spare clothing, a few simple potions and a few books that Dumbledor had given her. She had not thought to bring food, or water, or any survival books. The strain was starting to show. She should have thought harder, prepared more. They got lucky finding the first horcrux of their hunt. A locket. And she had not thought to bring a magical box to keep the damn thing in. Instead they were each taking turns wearing it, and the evil it it was starting to bleed through, to change them. It was infuriating!

Hermione fiddled with the dark necklace around her neck, looking at the inscriptions, the designs, trying for the umptenth time to figure out how to kill it. Ron chose then to come out and relive her of the heavy mentle burden.

"My turn" he impationaly said shoving his rather dirty hand in her face. Another thing she forgot, soap.

"Of course" She said in a politely strained voice.

Ambling into the tent she saw Harry sitting at the table doddling on a piece of paper.

"Hey." She greated him with a strained smile which he returned "what are you up to."

"Just trying to figure out our next move. I am not sure where we should go, where we should even look. We are getting no where fast and it is rather frustrating. Not to mention I am bloody starving! "Harry exclaimed

Hermiong looked down ashamed. She should have done more, prepared more, thought more!

"Hey, hey. Non of that. You thought of way more then I ever would. We have a place to stay away from the elements." Harry rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her.

"What have you come up with?" She sniffed looking into his bright green eyes.

Harry gave her another smile before turning the paper he was playing with in her direction.

Harry had written down the first priority as finding some food. After that came a little list. 'Distroy horcrux, figure out what other items could be horcrux, find said horcrux, destroy said horcrux, find voldemmort, kill voldemort, eat a bloody five pound pizza, take a nap. '

Hermione snorted and looked at harry with humor in hner eyes." Really only a 5 pound pizza? I thought you would want more then that."

Harry huffed out a laugh. "Ya, didn't want to be greedy."

Hermione's laughter was infections and soon they were both laughing. It stopped being about the pizza and was just catharsis.

"We will figure it out Harry." Hermione said kindly as she took his hand in her own.

...

Ron weasley was not having a good time. He was dirty, tired, and worst of all hungry. When his ears picked up the sound of laughter his anger sstarted to grow. He silently stalked to the tent and slipped inside. His already growing anger spiked at the site of Hermione and Harry. They were sitting next to each other at the table, staring into each others eyes, holding hands, and grinning like idiots. His jealousy and anger fogged brain come up with many different reasons that they could be so close and the horcrux around his neck leatched its black tendrils into him, makin his worst emotions spike.

"So that's it. You and Harry are in here fucking like rabbits while poor Ron weasley sits in the cold."

Harry and Hermione looked shocked in Rons direction, and couldn't think of a thing to say.

Ron took their silence as an affirmative. He ripped the locked off his neck and threw it at Harry's head. The act was so shocking Harry didn't think to dive or block it, and the locket struck Harry's scar with a loud thud, breaking open the old scar and knocking Harry off the table bench.

Ron didnt stay to watch his friend fall, the second the locket left his fingers the red head turned around and ran out of the protective area of the tent. When he felt the ward line cross his skin he apperated away.

Hermione watched as in slow motion the locket strike her best friends head. Right on the old scar. Blood poured out of the old scar wound. But not just blood. The instant the horcrux in the locket touched the blood and scar of Harry Potter a black substance rose from the damaged scar and was sucked into the locket.

Hermione's eyes opened wide. Harry was a horcrux, it was something she had feared, but to have the proof in front of her was mind numbing. Harry's groan roused her from her shocked state and she quickly knelt at his side.

" o Harry." Hermione gasped, tears streaming down her face. She immediately reached In her beaded bag and wandlessly acciod the bottle of dittany and applied a few drops to the wound on his for head.

The wound sizzled as it closed and Hermione took a deep breath as she ran to grab a wet cloth from the small kitchen. She cleaned the blood from Harry and was shocked again when his famous scar was gone, in its place was an upside down u. It looked like the rune uruz, symboling strength.

Harry chose that moment to open his eyes and look around groggy. "What happend".

Hermione's tears were dry by that point and her voice came out in a croak. " Ron left. He threw the locket at you. It struck your scar and caused a cut."she paused here and took a deep breath, debating a moment to tell Harry the truth. "Harry, your scar, it changed." At harries shocked look she explained in a rush. "I think your scar was a horcrux and when the locket struck you and caused damage, the horcrux in you left and it got sucked into the locket."

Hermione watched as Harry tried to process all this information. " so if we damage the horcrux vessel then the horcrux will be unprotected?" He asked.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. " that is what it looks like. And it didn't distroy the horcrux, it just combine them. "

Harry grinned. "That is a great thing to find out, we are finally getting somewhere."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked harry in the eye. "Harry." She paused and took a deep breeth here. "As you know, at the begaining of the summer i modified my parents minds. Well what i didnt tell you," she looked away here, trying not to cry. "It is not reversable. They will never know i am there daughter ever again." Hermione sobbed, and harry held her in his arms. "You are my only family harry. Please dont leave me."

Harry held Hermione as his Brian went a mile a minuet. His thoughts spinning in circles until aan ancient spell Sirius had told him about poped into his mind.

"Hermione. Bond with me." Harry said suddenly.

Hermione wiped the tears ffrom her eyes and sat up, looking at harry. Searching his eyes for something. "Harry." Hermione gasped out.

"You are practically my sister already Hermione. A blood bond will just make our bond stronger." Harry pleaded. Now that he said it, having Hermione as his sister felt like the most right thing he had ever done. Something he couldn't live without.

"I always wanted a little brother." Hermione finally smiled.

Harry reached from the knife in the kitchen, cleaning it with a Siple spell before slicing into the meat of his palm. Hermione fallowed suit, and they clapped their hands together.

The magic was about intent, no words needed to be spoken. All that was needed was two people who loved each other so totally that a bond was formed. The type of bond depended on the type of love. In this case Hermione and harry, two only children who had always wanted the love of a sibling. Found this love in each other. The magic found that love and bound them together in a sibling blood bond. It was magical and at the end Hermione's hair had darkened,her once chocolate eyes had aquired green specks and her body grew slightly. Harry underwent a similar transformation. His once dark locks lightened slightly, his green eyes, still vibrant, now had chocolate specks in it, and most notably, his malnourished body filled out. He never gained height, but he was finally the mass

he should have been, still thin, but now more. Along with the physical alterations of the bond, they could feel something inside them snap, something that was not supposed to be there fall away.

The blockage on harries magic evaporated, given him full access to the magic that rushed inside him. The mind blockage on Hermione evaporated, giving her full access to her eeditic memory.

It didnt take long after that to put their heads together and figure out a plan. Packing up their tent, the two quietly sides along apperated to the front steps of grim place. With a quick scout, they found the house to be just as they left it, sleeping bags still on the dinning room floor.

Kretcher, and of all other elves, dobby were soon in front of them. Dobby holding onto harries leg while moaning about not being able to find the great harry potter. Kretcher wrung his hands together and his ears twitched, betraying his worry as well.

A quick lunch with the elves and an update of the going ons at Hogwarts. Snape as headmaster, trying in vain to stop the death eater professors from torturing kids. The rebellion hide away in the room of requirement, with elves ordered to sneak them food, medical supplies and clean clothes.

Harry and Hermione made a list of all they knew. There were three horcrux discovered. The diary, placed in malfoy sr library. The ring, hidden in voldemorts family home. The Slytherin locket hidden in a cave near voldemorts childhood orphanage.

"Things that are important to him." Hermione muttered. "A diary from his childhood. A ring from his maternal family. And a locket from Slytherin. What if he chose more things from the founders?"

Harry hooded. "Yes, but what and where?"

Hermione kept looking at the list. "Isn't his second in command Bellatrix?"

"Ya, but she doesn't have a manner or anything like that." Harry shrugged.

"Right, but where do witches and wizards keep their riches Harry?" Hermione exclaimed in triumph.

Harry couldn't believe he didn't think of that sooner. "But how do we get there?"

Hermione and harry took a few days to rest, and sending their wonderful elves into the world, they were able to change their hair color, harries glasses, their clothes into stylish robes and makeup to hide behind.

Hermione chose to straighten her hair with a mundian hair iron before applying the bleach. Choosing to go light and straight would change any recognition of her. The makeup would only help hide her features to those who badly new her, but with the hair and robes, it would be all but imppossable.

Harry chose similar, and was shocked to see his black hair turning white. He exchanged his round broken glasses for contacts and wore regal looking robes. Finally, they were ready to brave the magical world and see if the gringots goblins would help them.

The goblins were a feared race, but honereable. They lived by hard moral codes and respect. How the witches and wizards of Britain did not understand this, the two would never know.

Making it down diagonal alley was crazy easy. No one even looked their way. Gringots was just as the last time he was here. Yet there was an underlying tention in the air.

"Good morning, may your enemies blood shower your blade with never ending glory." Harry bowed his head slightly to the goblin teller. Hermione gripped his hand hard, he was sure he said that right, but you never know.

The goblin looked at him in silance before replying. "And may your vaults ever fill with gold sire. How may bloodcrusher help you today. "

Harry looked him in the eye before replying with a slight whisper. "I need to speak to the bank manager, if it was possible. I have some information that would endanger the goblin race."

The goblin narrowed his eyes, pushed a button on the underside of his desk, and hopped off his stool before motioning the two to fallow him though the bank. They walked through the double bank doors and instead of turning right to go to the vaault carts, they turned left and decended deeper into the bank. Harries hand was sweating and he could feel Hermione tremble esidee him.

Deeper and deeper they traveled, until the white stone turned to black, the office doors dissapered and water dripped from above.

They came upon a golden arch, inlaid with emeralds, saphaires and rubies. The arch was eengrave with words in a laugange they didn't know.

The goblin with them turned and gestured to the arch, directing them to the other side. they both felt magic tingle across their skin. But when nothing happened they just looked curiously at the goblin on the other side of the arch, who let his shocked face show for only a moment before uicklyy ushering them further down the hall. The twist and turns were dizzying and the It was getting denser, harder to breath, more earth smelling.

They finally exited the winding cavern and came upon a large open area. The ceiling was blinding after the darkness of the tunnel. Once their eyes adjusted shock flooded their system. Above them were tree roots, hundreds of them, leaking water into a giant lake. The light shinning through was sunlight, filtering through moss covered holes. The cavern was taken up with a large lake and stream. A bridge led to the other side, were caves were carved into the side of what looked like a mountain.

"Bloodcrusher." A deep forbidding voice rumbled through the cavern. "What are these magical doing here?"

"They passed the arch your magisty." Bloodcrusher trembled while bowing low. "They told takes of danger to the goblin race, and passed the arch."

The largest goblin they had ever seen stood in the middle of the bridge and walked to them.

"Is that so bloodcrusher." The goblin spoke softly, and still his voice trembled through the cavern. "And who have you brought with you today." He finally stood before tthem, eye to eye with harry.

"Harry potter your grace " harry answered respectfully bowing low. "And this is my sister, Hermione potter." Hermione curtsied.

"And what news have you brought us young potter heir?" The king spoke again.

"HHorcrux your grace." Harry said steadily.

The moment the words left his lips the goblin in front of him stood up taller, and screams were heard throughout the cavern.

"The darkest of magic." The king mermerd. "Come, we will talk."

The two teens fallowed the king of the goblins to a grand office made from the earth.

"Tell me more." The king rumble

And so harry and Hermione told their tale, ending in their simblig blood bond.

"In my vaults." The king hissed. "Bloodcrusher. Check the vault of Bellatrix listrange, and if one of those foul creation s is in there bring it to me post hast." Away blood crusher went.

"If you don't mind me asking sire," Hermione said slowly. "Why do you veiw horcrux as bad? I mean that are obviously bad, but still." Hermione trailed off.

" what do you know of the goblin race young ones?" The king shook his head at there answers of not much. "These witches and wizards now are so foolish, to discount us so. We are earth. Plan and simple. Like everything we came from the earth and it is to the earth we will return. You wizards use earth magic, conducted from wands made from earth and life. We however are pure earth, we conduct earth magic through our bodies and our souls. Horcrux go against everything we believe and we are. They are the opposite of earth for theydo not die and they do not return to earth. For a goblin to encounter one would be the worst fate for his soul would be grabbed forever in death, and he would never be with his family in the after life again. It is the worst fate, as family is our everything."

Hermione and Harry were shocked by this tale. Before they could talk, bloodcrusher ran into the office a small cup dangling from the tip of his axe.

The king growled before taking his axe from his back.

"Wait!" Harry cried.

All eyes turned to him. The kings narrowing. "What would you have me stop younger heir, now that you know how awful these things are?" The king growled, furry dripping off every word.

"We have more." Hermione whimmperes.

The king visably took a breath. "Yes, this locket. Do you have it on you?

Hermione nodded and reached for her purple beaded bag. She removed the magic chest that the locket was stored in before laying it on the desk and opening it. The locket started to vibrate when the goblin lowered the axe so the cub could gentallyt touch the locket. There was a small scream as a black mist exited the cup and seeped into the locket. A quick move later, and the magic chest was once more closed.

"What do you plan on doing now young ones?" The goblin king asked once he was seated again.

"There are two more. One we believe is the snake he has on him. And the other one we are thinking could be at Hogwarts, but where we are not sure." Harry muttered rubbing his face tiredly. "And we still need to figure out how to distroy it."

"Why could you not just trow the locket at the dark one when you have acquired the last metal object? The live one you should just kill. But one you have the prices in once vessel, you could give the dark one back his locket, and once he touches it the pieces would try to reconnect with him. His soul is so broken that the prices trying to force there way back in would render him to dust." The goblin king ended with a grin. "We will help you any way we can young sire.

And with that they were dismissed. Before they could exit their shock they were in the woods outside the cavern. And a cherry bloodcrusher was wishing them a good evening.

..oo..

 **end of first chapter.**

 **looking for a beta! one is badly needed! please!**


	2. chapter 2

**still looking for a beta.**

 **here is chapter 2!**

 **...o.o...**

They spent that evening at grim place, coming up with a new plan. Deciding together that they needed to bring in more brains, they wrote to their old professors. Lupin, Snape and McGonagall.

"Why do we have to bring in Snape?" Harry growled at Hermione. "He killed dumbledore."

Hermione sighed again. "I just told you Harry. Something is not quite right with that. There is something more going on. The elves told you that he was helping the students. And he knows more about the dark side then anyone we know. We at least need to give him a chance. We have the elves that have agreed to help. We need him Harry." Hermione pleaded.

Harry agreed and watched as the elves popes away to the owl post office.

"I still don't like this." Harry sighed, rubbing his for head. Hermione just shrugged and smiled at him.

They received replies the next morning in the form of three figures coming out of their fireplace in three bursts of green fire.

Professors Snape and Lupin immediately started brawling. Lupin shouting at Snape and throwing punches.

"Did they forget they were wizards." Harry snarked. Calling on his two elves to stop the fighting.

Once the two grown wizards were frozen and seated at the dining room table, with the help of elves magic, the two teens lead a silent McGonagall in and to her seat.

"Thank you for coming." Harry started before looking at Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat and told their tale, starting with leaving the Weasley wedding, and ending with the goblins.

By the time the tale was done, the elves magic had faded from the two male professors and there was tea and biscuits being eaten.

"I knew there was something he did. But never would I have thought this" professor Snape let out a shuddering breath.

"Fuck cub." Professor Lupin said.

" ya, so we need your help." Harry said with a nochulant shrug.

Hermione turned to look at professor McGonagall, who had yet to say a word to anyone.

"Professor?" Hermione asked timidly, looking into the tearful eyes of her favorite professor.

"I should have done more. Why didn't I do more." She finally whispered, tears pouring down her face.

Hermione and harry exchanged worried glances, while professor Snape quickly took out his wand and started running it over the transfiguration mistress. He frowned, before muttering something, and another wave of diagnostics latter he quickly looked at the three others in the room.

"A memory block has been removed, likely upon entering the house. Her mind is taking some time to digest the information." Professor Snape sighed slightly.

"How long will it take?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern.

"Hard to tell, we just need to wait. Luckily, it is the weekend and my presence will not be missed at the school." He said stiffly.

"While we wait, we need to talk about why you two invited him here." Professor lupin looked at the two teens, eyes flashing golden. "Did you forget he killed dumbledore?"

"Its not that easy pro-" Hermione started to be cut off by the professor.

"Call me Remus. I have not been your professor in a long time." Remus said running a he and over his face and sitting down heavily.

"Remus." Hermione nodded. "We, Harry and I, that is. When we completed the blood bond, we felt something in us break, and now I have perfect memory recall, and Harry's magic is easier to reach."

Professor Snape quickly picked up his wand and scanned the two teens, ignoring the low growl that irrupted from the wearwolf beside him. "You had a block on your magic Mr. Potter, and Miss Gran-".

"Its actually potter now professor." Hermione inturupted with a grin, ignoring the slight twitch on professor Shapes face, and the small choking laugh that left Remus.

"Right." Professor Snape cleared his throat. "As I was saying. Miss Potter, you had a block on your editic memory. And that has been broken."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Thank you Professor Snape."

The said professor sighed loudly, and ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Call me Severus. We will need to be on a first name basis to work with each other." He grumped.

Hermione grinned. "And you may all call me Hermione."

"Harry." He waved with a small grin.

"That's all very we'll! And good. " Remus interrupted, "it I will not work with him until you explain what is going on." His eyes flashed yellow again.

And so the two teens explained to the two listening ma!es, and the unresponsive female adult, just why they wanted to give Severus a chance.

"As much as it pains me to admit it." Severus started. " they are correct. Albus was dieing. His arm was cursed, now I suspect he was trying to do what you two are doing . and it cost him his life. I needed to reconfirm my loyalties to the dark tosser, and save my godson from distroying himself."

"He is correct." Professor McGonagall's voice croaked. After a drink of tea she continued. "I remember so much. Damn that man." She shook her head. "Albus told me everything before he passed, then with my agreement, placed a block on my memory, to be released when I stepped foot inside this house again. He told me about the horcrux and that young harry here was one. That severus was oathbound to kill him before the young malfoy could damage his soul. He told me that there was a horcrux in the castle, but he didn't know where, and the snake needed to be killed. .that there were 7 prices of soul"

Hermione quickly pulled out her paper and brought it close to her. Writing down a new itamized list.

1\. The diary - located in malfoy mannor. - killed with basalisk venom

2\. The locket -located in cave, stolen by RAB, - taken in additional H and C horcrux.

3\. ring - located in maternal family home - distroyed by dumbledore with?

4\. Cup - located in Bellatrix gringots vault. - cups horcrux transfered to locket by goblin magic

5\. Snake -never leaves LV side. - how to distroy?

6.harry - located behind scar, in front of skull. - broken by locket and horcrux absorbed by locket

7\. ?

Hermione then turned the list to everyone else.

"Wait." Remus said quietly, " 7 pieces of soul outside his body? And what about the ritual that brought him back? He had to have used one of those, right?"

"He used his snake." Severus said quietly, looking over the list. "He could have put the piece back in her already, so I think we should kill her still. Dumbledore used the sword of gryffindore to cut the ring. It was infused with basilisk venom when it was used to kill the one that guarded the school."

"It wouldn't hurt to use the locket to try to find the one at the school. You would have to use the cloak, but you could manage it. The locket should pull you in the direction of a horcrux if it is close." Severus continued after a short pause.

"The cloak will only fit one of us. " harry said quietly.

"That's okay harry. I will go to the professors room with her, and dobby can be with you." Hermione said getting up and ushering everyone to the fireplace.

At the sound of his name, dobby popped into the room. "You were in need of dobby." He said in his squeaky voice.

"Yes." Hermione said quickly. "We need you to go with harry. You will need to hold onto his back and stay quiet under the cloak. Keep him safe. "

Dobby nodded enthusiasticly.

Another pop was heard. "How can kreature help?" He said as he wrung his hands together.

"You can talk to the elves at Hogwarts. Tell them all about what the evil man has done." Remus said quietly, kneeling down to kreature. "Remember, you are of earth, and the Dark one has gone against her."

Kreature stood up quickly, eyes determined. With a hurried nod, he popped out again.

"Let's go Pot- Harry." Severus sighed.

"I m going to talk to Kingsley. And see what we can do about the snake. Let me know if you find something." Remus said, stepping into the green flames and disappearing in a swirl.

Severus and harry left together, harry giving his new sister a kiss on the cheek before disappearing under his cloak.

Hermione and McGonagall were last, leaving grim place moment before the door was thrown in and an angry Ron weasly stomped into the house.

The moment they crossed the threshold into Severus office, Harry felt the pull Of the necklace. It was working. The other horcrux must be near.

Harry slipped out of the office as the spiraling stair case was bringing up two unfamiliar people in teaching robes.

Harry did not stick around to hear what they wanted as the pull of the necklace was getting stronger.

The necklace led him to a blank wall, across from the dancing trolls tapestry. The room of requirement.

Just as harry was going to start walking, the outline of a door started faddinng into the stone wall. Harry watched as a boy who looked remarkable ly like Neville longbottom stuck his head out.

"Who's there." The boy hissed.

Harry threw off his cloak, and almost laughed at the startled look in the other boys eyes.

"Merlin. Harry. What are you doing here?" Neville question, quickling ushering harry into the room.

The room had taken on the look of a guient chamber, hammocks hanging from the ceiling and couches by a large fire place. There must have been around 50 kids in here, from all four houses. Harry was even mildly surprised to see some green in the sea of black robes.

" I'm sorry to do this for you neville, everyone. But I need this room." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously. He reallyt didn't want to get into the reason he was here, preferring not to talk about horcrux.

"We are so close to taking down voldemort. But I need something only this room can provide." Harry finally said, getting the hint he wouldn't get this room without a fight.

Nevile slumped, defeated. "It is coming to a fight, isn't it?"

Harry just nodded.

"Do you have a timeline?." A fairy light voice said from the crowed.

Harry turned and watched the blond walk through the parting crowd.

"Luna." He said warmly, giving her a ssmile, which she returned. " I dont." He did sadly.

"It will be soon." She said quietly, eyes ffocused on something far away. "Within a for night. You must pick the location to win harry." She said with finality. Eyes turning to stare straight at Harry's soul.

Harry nodded in shock. Then watched as Luna grabbed Neville's hand, starting the exodus of the room.

Harry was the last out, shutting the door, then concentrating on why he needed, a smaller, more forbidding door appeared.

Haary opened the door , and was shocked to see piles and piles of things. Some brand new, and some very old. He swore he even saw one of Nevile's lost socks. The necklaces pull was getting stronger, so harry did not stop to looks round.

He stopped in front of a beautiful tiarra on an ugly stone head. Gentally reaching out, he picked up the crown and put it on the floor.

Harry sighed, putting the necklace beside the crown, he could see both vibrating. Harry quickly looked around for something to break the stone with and just happened to see a little sledge hammer just a few feet away from him. With a quick swing the hammer struck the crown, sending pieces of metal and Jewels shattering around the small area he was in. The black smoke he saw from the cup, rose from the shattered remains and was immediately sucked into the necklace, which stopped vibrating. Harry took a deep breath and put the necklace back in his pocked.

All the horcrux pieces are now either distroyed or in this one necklace. They were finally getting somewhere.

Harry quickly made his way back to the headmasters office after giving Luna and Neville a hug and wishing them luck. He was shocked to see the office distoryed and the two people he had seen while he was leaving laid out on the floor.

"Severus." Harry cried seeing the man slimmed in the headmasters seat, blood dripping from his hairline

"I am fine harry." He sighed in pain. "But my covor is blown. Severus held up his arm, which harry finally noticed was gushing blood.

With a gasp harry sent a patronised message to Hermione, asking her to come quick.

Hermione and professor McGonagall burst into the office in a flash of green fire. The two witches immediately going to the downed man while harry checked the two unknown people from before.

They looked very similar, one male one female.

"Who are they are why is your covor blown?" Harry asked , proddin the two with his wand.

"The carrows ." Severus said from his chair, eyes never leaving the wands of the two witches who were healing the bloody dark mark on his arm. "This is proof. If I was loyal the spell wouldn't have done a thing "

"Its not working." Minerva hissed frantically.

Hermione grabbed onto the wound , causing the man to hiss in pain. "Brother, I need you power. I can feel the link, but dont have eough magic to break it."

Harry nodded and placed his hands on his new sister, channaling his magic through her.

"It won't work." Severus gasped in pains. "The mark will kill me."

Hermione, her new memory working over time, remembered a vauge mention in a book,and worked to separate the modified protein charm from the dying man.

An hour later and the two teens collapsed against each other gasping or breath.

"Its done." Harry said wiping sweat off his forhead.

"It worked." Severus whispered, lookin at his bloody mark free arm.

"I'll get Poppy." Manervia gasped and ran from the room.

Severus immediately got up and sliced his hand, pressing it into the stone wall behind the desk. The wall opened to reveal a large glowing diamond. The teens watched as Severus manipulated the multicolored lights that swirled around the stone. A large tremor shook the castle, and the three heard various screams as the castle stilled.

"The death eaters in the castle are gone. And anyone who wishes harm is as well." Severus panted, collapsing into the chair as the two older witches came into teroom.

"You have to plan. He knows, and will look for you. I have locked down the castle. Its now up to you." Severus stated, lookin harry in the eye.

It didnt take long for the two teens to get their strength back. Harry was determined to end this. It would soon be spring, a dawning of a new season. Harry cast his potronis and sent his buck to voldemort with a short message.

"We will fight. 3 days. Forbidden fields."

...o.o...

 **chapter 2 finished.**

 **still looking for a beta, it is badly needed!**


	3. chapter 3

**Good day! here is the next chapture, a little small but it is needed to get into the crossover part!**

 **...o.o...**

The day of the battle dawned sooner then anyone would have thought. The castle was emptied, students who were of age who wanted to fight could stay, while everyone else was sent to a minor school in Scotland. The group of defenders stood in the forbidden fields, the black lake on their right side, the first on their left.

The morning Sky's were a deep red, hinting at the danger that was to come. The greening grass was starting to frost over, a sure sign that the dementors were on the way. The dark clounds coming from the east had the Hogwarts defenders breathing deeply, readying themselves. The cloud morfed and changes into hundreds of black robed figures.

At the front was the reptilian face of a mad man.

The ground shook as earth made herself known. Goblins and house elves, centaurs and giant spiders, stood in front of the castle and woods. Mother earth had drawn her line, and her defenders were here. The black lake bubbled as the giant squid and mermaids shreaked at the approaching army.

The dark lord laughed looking at the army in front of him. the giants had refused his summons, saying their leader was against him, he had killed the first two giant leaders, but the answer had stayed the same. The only magical creature he could get to fight for him were the dementors and that was because he had bound them to himself.

"Tom riddle." A voice stood out from the crowd, and a white robed figure followed.

"Harry potter." The dark lord hissed. "You dare use my name?"

"I do. And I wanted to speak with you." Harry said in a slight mocking tone.

"Is that so boy?" The dark ones red eyes narrowed."well then, speak your mind."

"I am here to tell you that the Mother is very upset with you. You have gone against her, against her gift and she wants payment."

The death eaters behind voldemort shifted nnervously while voldemort just laughed.

"I have no Mother." He hissed dangerously.

Hermione walked up beside harry, her vibrant green robes flowing like leaves on a wndy day.

"The mother would like to offer you a chance, to forsake this monster who has abused her. If you regret, she will save you." Hermione spoke softly but surly.

Voldemort chuckled again. But before he could talk Harry held up the locket, catching the llight and voldemort s attention.

"I have something that belongs to you Tom. Would you like it back?" Harry said holding out the locket.

Voldemort lunged for the locket, and Harry easily tossed it into the dark ones outstretched hands. When the locket touched the dark lords skin he crumbled to the ground. Then his body shuddered before catching fire. From the flames a goastly face screached, and the giant snake that was behind voldemort threw herself in the flames, disappearing in the black coals. The face screamed out.

"You will all pay. To death I have returned and in death you will suffer." The face screamed.

The crowed watched at the dementors turned to dust , blowing away in the wind.

And then most death eaters dropped to the ground, their bodies bursting into flame, fallowing their master into death. A few were left standing in fear, watching the bodies of their comrades blacken.

"Well. That was rather easy." Harry said quietly, runing his fingers through his hair.

"I fear it is not over Harry potter." A large black centaur walked to the group while the other magical creatures went back to whence they came.

"What?" Harry said stupidly.

"Great suffering will be upon us. The end of our known world will be here. Be prepared." And with that the centaur ran back into the woods.

As the other left the fields muttering, one lone figure stood still staring into the bright sky. Her golden hair moved like the waves on a windy day,her arms were outstretched, bare toes digging into the damp morning earth.

"Luna" Harry asked gently.

"The dead will rise Harry Potter. Be prepared." Her voice held a double tundra, as the magic of Mother earth spoke through her. Message delivered, Luna's body crumbled. Harry grabbed her before she hit the ground, and swung her into his arms. Hermione walked beside him, worrying her bottom lip.

"We need to prepare Harry." Hermione said, eyes shinning with worry. "We must have missed something, he is coming back." Harry just nodded, worry linning his face.

...0.0...

The celebration lasted at lest two weeks. Harry, Hermione and a few friends kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the dark one to come back. They stayed at the school trying to get back into the swing of school work, and preprimg for their future.

The end of the school year was coming up, the group of four were spending every spare moment in the library. It had been months since the final battle. The death eaters who had died in the final battle at been burned in a large pile. The destroyed ministry trying to show a united front and prove they were changing. The death eaters who had remained standing were quietly brought back into society, forgiven and forgotten. It seemed like life was moving on. The castle, the citizens, the ministry all seemed to forget about the close call they had gotten. All except a few kids, who had grown up too soon, who had seen too much.

A few kids who were sitting in the library, getting ready for their final testing the next day.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Neville asked suddenly, startling the other three out of their books.

"We have not seen him since he left us in the woods." Hermione shrugged.

"We should ask Fred and George when we go into diagon after graduation." Harry sighed.

Hermione just shrugged, and the other two changed topics.

...o.o...

In an old family manor on an old busy lane stood a red headed boy. Though a boy he no longer looked. His eye was hanging from the socket, his mouth half torn, one arm was gone and his intestines where spilling form a large cut in his abdomen. He had a friend with him. A silver handed little man who resembled a decaying rat. He did not have any signs of death, but was very obviously dead. From his blue tinged skin, and aroma, he was a normal decaying human. However he was still moving, moaning, and hungry.

How the two came to be in this old manor is a mystery, when they are found a few days after graduation by a hoard of minstry workers, contracted to clear the decrebed manor, the two dead attack. Not knowing what they are, many workers parish, while the rest leave with bites, scratches and a few with life threatening injuries.

The final act of the Dark Lord Voldemort had just been unleashed on a very unsuspecting wizarding world.

...o.o...


	4. chapter 4

**This is a short one, neded to see where the story is going, but still short!**...o.o...

Where are we going? " Harry asked Hermione as she packed her little beaded bag with a bunch of things from her list.

"America" Hermione said shortly, going over her list again and making sure soap was in her bag.

"Why?" Harry groaned, slumping in his chair.

"Because, they have the facilities and a very strong panel of people to help created the cure to this stupid curse!" Hermione huffed.

"But why are We going?" Harry groaned. " it isn't like they need our help! "

"Your right." Hermione said simply, continuing to pack. " but they are the last place to still be clean. And if they, when they, " she corrected at his look "figure out the cure, they will be the first place to get it."

Harry watched as with a last flick of her wand, Hermione had packed both their things into her little beaded bag. They took one last look around before disappearing to the chaotic ministry of magic.

It had taken them a little over three days, but they were finally in America. A small out of the way town in Georgia. They had got a small 100 acre farm. Completely fenced in, with 8 foot chain link fence on three sides, and a long 10 foot tall stone wall that sides up to a prison.There were three rows of barbed iree along the top of all four walls as well. They had gotten it pretty cheap because of the neighborhood. Most of the land was cleared and perfect for cattle. There were already 3 different barns, 10 different pastures, a large garden, a nice big chicken coop and run, a large pond, stream and spring that was the main water source. All in all it was the perfect place to be self sufficient.

Everything was in a desperate state of repair though, the house was falling down, half the roof fallen in and two of the barns were only shells, no walls, stalls, nothing.

"Really?" Harry gasped staring at the sorry state of the ranch, their new home.

"It was cheap!" Hermione exclaimed. " and it's the perfect set up. We just need to fix it up. " she grinned

"And you know how to build?" Harry asked scepticaly .

"Magic!" Hermione giggled . "We can do this harry. We have to." She said seriously.

" Your right. " Harry said, hand running through his hand. But if we are going to do this, we need help. "

"Already on it!" Hermione pulled out a mirror.

"Otter to Hare" Hermione breathed in the mirror.

It took a momnt, but the face of Luna lovegood appeared.

"Hare to Otter." Lunas musical voice floated through the mirror.

"Hey Luna!" Hermione grinned. "Do you and Neville have everything?"

Luna nodded. "Our potkey leaves in 10!"

" Great! We will see you in a few days then! Otter out! "

The mirror turned off, Hermione looked into the confused face of Harry. "What?"

"When did you and Luna become close? "

She just shrugged. "Luna is training to be a Healer. Well, was training. She had another half a year to go. And her and Neville have been experimenting with herbal cures. I thought it would be good to have someone who could heal. Being the end of civilization and all. "

Harry just shook his head.

They made camp in front of the house, and spent the night studying the building spell books Hermione had brought with her. The next few days were spent worrying about Luna and neville, and working on repairing the ranch house.

Luna and Neville finally spun into the middle of their clearing on day 4. Both were bloddy, dirty and their clothes were torn.

Hermione and Harry ran over, helping the two to their feet.

"Why happened?" Hermione gasped. " is anyone hurt"

Luna shook her head. "We are fine, just a little banged up. People are going crazy out there. We need to get this place under protection soon. The dead are taking over here, it is spreading fast."

Once the two new arrivals were settled into the tent, fed, and cleaned up. They say down to work on a plan for the wards. Hermione and Harry had taken their new horses out the other day, and found some nice wars stones already in every direction

...o.o...

It had taken the four a good few months to get the ranch and all its land protected and usable. The biggest problem was not being able to go get the building materials. They had to milk their own wood and they were able to summon nails and screws from the local hardware store from broom. But the world had gone completely insane. The dead had taken over, and the living were in fear.

In the time they had been there, they had taken care to watch the living, who were sometimes more trouble than the dead. Why they saw, they did not like. A local town had been taken over by a man who calls himself Governor. He was a cruel, twisted man. The four states right away from his crazy and his crazy, blood thirsty men.

The walls and fences had stood up with the added protections, the dead could still seance them somehow, eve with the magiC keeping away muggles. Every day there seemed to be more and more pushing up against the fence. The four tried many wards and traps to kill the dead before the could get piled up, but with a brain shot the only way to kill them, a simple diffindo to the head worked better.

They be gotten lucky and found many animalS, animal supplies and seeds they needed before it had gotten to dangerous to go out. The winter was fast approaching, and they were busy getting the ranch ready for the cold.

...o.o...o.o...o.o...

 **Next chapter is big bang!**


	5. chapter 5

Penny, Leonard, raj, Hayward, burnaddet and Sheldon all stared slaked jawed at Amy who was trying to convinced them of the coming danger.

"Listen guys, they need me. This infection is spreading fast. It has already taken over most of Asia and is on a fast track here." Amy pleaded.

"I am not leaving Amy." Sheldon said crisply. "With you helping, I have no doubt a cure can be found, so why change my schedule."

"We are taking the train." Amy said in exasperation. She wanted to bring her friends with her. The city was not safe, and she would likely need their help in Washington.

"Well why didn't you sayso!" Sheldon exclaimed happily. "Chop chop everyone!" He clapped his hands then turned to his room to pack.

Amy turned pleading eyes to the others.

"When do we leave?" Howard said in determination.

"Trains already at the station. Meet me there in 20." Amy said firmly.

She watched as everyone by penny left the room.

"How serious is this Amy?" Penny said quietly.

Amy huffed a breath then sagged. "100 percent chance of death to those bitten a scratch that is deep is deadly as well. And penny, the people who die turn. It doesn't matter if they are bitten. They turn. " Amy whispered in dispair.

Penny nodded then quickly went across the Hall. On the other side of her door she dialed her dads nu!Ber and pressed the phone to her ear.

"What's up slugger?" Her dads happy ruff voice cxsaused her breath to catch.

"Code z dad." Penny whispered into the phone, eyes closing over tears.

Her parents were planners, they planned for every pandamic, every outcome. The farm they lived on was completely fenced in with two layers of tall chain link fence and deep "hunting" pits staggered around 3 sides through the woods. They had years of stored food and a way to self sustain themselves.

"Understood. Will you make it." Her dads voice broke on the last word.

"I hope so dad. I really hope so. I love you." penny shut the call off before she could hear her dads response and quickly went to pack a bag, making sure to grab her small pistol from her dad, and a few large kitchen knives. She looked longingly at her metal bat before making a quick disision and putting that in her large suitcase as well.

The virus Amy was talking about was scary, fast, and awful. People died then reanimated. They ate human flesh and were unstoppable. Anyone who was bitten would shortly die and turn as well. Right now it was contained to a different contanaint but with international travel it would soon be here. Zombies had risen and she and her friends were now on the menu.

20 minuets later Amy's car pulled into the train station. Looking around they spotted Howard, Bernadette, Raj, and his sister standing on the platform each with a large suitcase. Penny rolled her eyes at the sloppy display leanord and pria engaged in.

"I can tell her not to come." Amy whispered.

Penny was shaking her head before Amy had even finished. "She is raj sister."

That was all the explanation that was needed. Pria was part of the group.

They were in the last car of the train, and a few minuets after they boarded the train sped away. Penny watched out the window and was sure this was the last time she would ever see Pasadena again.

The journey to Washington was going to take about 4 days, and once there penny would share the news she was going back to Nebraska.

As it turned out, they didn't get passed Georgia. Early on the 3rd morning chaos rained. The train was attacked, derailing before crashing into the woods in the outskirts of Atlanta. They didn't get to badly injured, being in the last car, but the horror they saw would forever change them.

They had been in the outskirts of Atlanta for a few days now. Amy was no longer with them, the army had collected her right off the train. They must have had far warning.

The group of 7 soon found that the safest place to be was up. They were lucky and had found a very well built tree house in the wwoods. Sheldon had packed survival supplies in his pack, as had raj and penny. This foresight had let them last the last few days hiding in this scary new world.

"I'm starving." Pria complained for the seventh time that hour.

Leanord and Howard commiserated with her, Howard even went so far to say they should have packed more.

Bernadette hadn't rreally taken thend of the known qorld well and wasn't talking any more. She spent her days starring out the windows of the tree house and pointing out every dead walker that went by.

Sheldon had counted 15 in the last 5 days. Not a lot considering the world was ending. It was just the start, so he was sure more would soon show up.

"We should go on a supply run." Penny said quietly. "We need to see what is going on, a and we need food and water."

Sheldon nodded along. "Yes, and hand sanitizer, we are out."

Penny rolled her eyes and searched through her bag, pulling our her kitchen knives to the shocked faces around her.

"I have 3 knives and my bat." Penny said standing up and swinging her pack on her back. "Who is coming with me?."

Sheldon immediately stood up, followed by raj. When no one else moved pwnnygave a ssigh and climbed down the ladder.

"Remember what amyt said." Penny called up as raj was coming down. "You must kill the brain."

"Wait." Bernadette s squeaky voice called down, "I am coming with you."

Howard started to protest, but after the glare he received, he just waved and shut the hatch closing the ffloor.

Penny looked Bernadette over, and they stared at eachother for a moment before penny handed her a knife, handle first.

The four walked out into the unknown.

It did not take long for them to get to Atlanta. About 15 mminuets from the outskirts of the city. They decided not to venture into the city central today, And took time to go through the middle class houses. They made it through 2 before they incontered their first dead. There were two of them in the house. The four froze and watched the two creatures moaning, stumbling to them. Penny immediately took her bat And beat the head of the once male creature in. While Bernadette let out a small war cry and put the long knife through the once female creatures eye socket and into its brain.

The men gaped in shock for a few moments before scouting the rest of the house out. Finding nothing, they went to the kitchen and took what they could find, including anything still good in the freezer and fridge. They tried not to think too much about just who would be eating cheese sticks and premade lunches.

TThe same thing happened in the next two houses. Their packs were full and their hearts heavyt as they made their way back to the tree house.

The welcome party was not as big as it should have been. Only Howard opened the hatch to let the quartet up.

"Leanord and pria decided to spend some time together." Howard rolled his eyes. "How they could think sex is OK right nnow I have no idea! " Howard huffed angrily

Penny staired slack jawed at Howard, shocked that he would say such a thing. As Bernadette hugged him and softly cried. Howard immediately looked puzzled as he held his crying wife. 'What happened' he mouthed to the other three.

Raj looked down dejected. "We encountered our first dead. It was awful."

Howard nodded and lead Bernadette over to a corner where he satdown and held his crying wife tight.

The other three started emptying their goods and sorting through. Keeping the cold stuff out to eat right away.

Penny picked up one of the spoons she found as well as a pint of rocky road and brought it over to the corner.

"Bernny." Penny whispered with tears inner eyes as she held the icecream out to her friend.

Bernadette turned her wwatery eyes to her friend and let out a small laugh at the offering.

"Thank you." She said in a heartfelt voice as she took the icecream.

Penny smiled before going back to the pile. They had gotten lucky, the houses they raided were mostly family homes and had a nice stock of canned goods. The power was still on and the fridges were full on good food. Everything from cheese sticks to fresh vegetables to canned ham sat before them all neatly organized by Sheldon.

"Things we need to eat today." Sheldon proclaimed pointing to the first pike. "Things that will good for a few days. And things that can stay."

Raj pointed to his pile. "Extra clothes, silver wear, some kitchen knives, and some females things."

Penny grinned at the box of ttampax happy to know at least one friend was thinking for the future.

"Thank you raj." Penny huggedhim.

"YYes things I did not think of." Sheldon sighed. "I am sure there are many more. Here penny put the stuff that will stay a while in your pack and some extra clothes and a box of tampons." Sheldon gestured to the last pile. "And raj, you can carry someother clothes and what penny can't fit. I think we should leave the rest of the stuff in this corner."

The three agreed and then sat down to eat. Happy for a moment they were safe and fed.

" do you think we should check on them?" Howard said quietly as he shared the ice cream with Bernadette.

"How long have they been gone?" Penny asked scooping the last of the yogurt from the small container.

"Since a few moments after you left." Howard shrugged.

"Good lord!" Sheldon cried. "We were gone for almost two hours!."

"Leanord is not that good!." Penny exclaimed standing up and reaching for her bat. "Ill go look for them."

"Take raj with you." Sheldon ordered. "Remember, we must alwaysstay impairs. "

Penny hooded andraj stood up, grabbing one of the longer kitchen knifes he found.

"And remember the bird calls!" Sheldon called down before shutting the hatch to the tree house.

"Penny took a deep breath and spun in a slow cirlcle , checking the woda around her and was pleased to note raj doing the same.

"Stay together and quiet." Penny whispered taking off.

"How far do you think they would have gone?" Raj aasked eyes scanning the woods.

Penny shrugged. Trying not to think about how stupid the two were.

The two traveled in a small circle around the tree house, keeping it in their sight. When the small circle was complete raj took his knife and carved a star in a tree beside them. They took off again in a larger circle.

They had completed three circles around the treehouse, marking trees and not noticing anything alive in the woods. Even the animals were nowhere to bbe seen a d were quiet.

The hair on pennies arm stood up when first. And then they heard something tumbling through the brushing front of them. Raj and penny stood side by side, weapon's ready, and feet ready to run in case the danger was to much.

They heard a girlish giggle next and a high pitch shreak.

"O leanord!" Prias voice reached their ears.

Penny's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at raj. "Are they trying to get eaten?" She hissed.

Raj sighed and shrugged, scanning his eyes through the woods again, looking for any threat.

Pria and leanord fell through the think underbrush just then, clothes and hair rumpled.

"OOh, Hi." Priasaid looking at the two in front of her. "Howdid the run go? I'm starving." She all but shouted.

Raj and penny winced and looked around once more. Making sure they were safe.

"What are you thinking!" Raj hissed quietly at his sister.

"We were just having a little fun." Leanord said defensively.

"We have been so board in that stupid tree house." Pria whinned grabbing leanords arm in ahug.

"Lets just get back." Penny crumbled. "Did you at least bring something to defend yourselves? You have been awful loud."

The two looked down. "We didn't go that far." Leanord mumbled.

Penny sighed in anger. "Stay behind us and quiet. Let's go."

The four went off, hoping to get to the tree house quickly, but pria and leanord lagged behind, giggling and talking.

"Do you think it is strange we havnt seen any birds?" Raj wwhispered, eyes searching the animle barren trees.

Penny looked around and nodded. She was a about to reply when they heard the moaning of the dead.

From beside them four walkers approached far quicker then they thought the dead could.

"Fuck." Penny spat. She charged with her bat to the the first dead, bashing in the head in three hits, before turning to the next one.

Raj rushed beside penny, quickly shoving the knife into the eye of a walker. He made a mistake right then though, his knife went to far in, and was stuck. He immediately stumbled away into the arms of the fourth walker.

Penny had finished two when she looked around. Leanord and pria where standing in fear aand, fuck, raj was fighting a walker bare handed. Penny ran to the walker, bashing his head in, in two hits.

"Omg raj, are you okay." Penny checked the trembling raj over. Not finding anything. Just then pria screamed. Penny and raj turned around to see 6 more walkers stunning to them. "Fuck! Run!"

Leanord and pria stumbled to them ijnshock, but they were not fast enough. A walker had grabed pria and started ripping its teeth into her arm. Leanord took one look at her and pushed her into the other 5 walkers. Penny and raj, who were a few steps ahead of them turned at the sound of prias heart wrentching scream. They watched in horror as leanord pushed pria back into the walkers, halting the walkers as they feasted on the yohnge Womans flesh. Leanord rushed by them then and penny had to drag raj away from the awful scean of his sister being devoured alive.

Leanord was trying to shut the hatch when penny and raj finally reached the tree house ladder. The only good thing about prias death was it stopped the walkers from chasing them.

"Just shut the hatch Sheldon." Leanord screamed.

Oennypushed raj up the ladder, climbing behind him as they heard Sheldon reply and a scuffle.

"Not without the others!" Sheldon shouted above.

The hatch opened just as raj was about to knock. And Sheldon helped them both inside.

Penny shut the hatxhr behind her and servayed the scean. Sheldon and Howard in between leanord and raj. Sheldon looking at raj and Howard at the cowering leanord.

"You fucking killed my sister." Raj whispered angrily between the heads of Sheldon and Howard.

Bernadette gasped and Howard turned to look atraj in shock.

"She was already bitten." Leanord said loudly. "I did what I had to do to live!"

The other 5 in the tree house hushed him a angrily. They could hear moaning and stumbling outside the tree out. Bernadette took a moment to look out one of the windows in the tree house. She gasped in shock and shook her head in horror. Penny and Sheldon quickly went to the window and looked outside. There were at least 15 dead, all together, stumbling and moaning through the woods to them.

Sheldon pushed them down. "Good lord. They formed a hoard. Everyone be quiet."

The tree house had asmall window on each side, whoever had built this tree house had done well. The windows were made from some type of hard plastic, the walls sturdy and thick. And the floors solid. The tree house was set up in the trees, using beams and metal to keep the tree house from crashing to the ground. There were also a series of cables coming down from the top of the trees for extra strength. They were safe in the air, but also trapped.

Sheldon hushed everyone, telling them to keep uquiet. Sheldon and penny took one window, raj the one across from them and Howard went to stand with Bernadette at her window. Leanord crawled to the last open window and looked outside. He wimpered when he saw the hoard of dead surrounding the tree house.

"We have to e quiet and wait for them to pass." Penny whispered, skidding down ythe wall and rubbing a hand over her face.

The other followed suit. Quietly sitting, watching the hoard pass them by.

It was a good while later, as the sun was setting, that they finally felt comfortable enough to move, the hoard long gone. They settled in for the night, eating the last of the parashable foods, and wishing they had grabbed blankets on their run. No one talked to Leanord the rest of the night.

,...


	6. chapter 6

BB

...o.o...

It had been two days since pria had been attacked. They had seen a stray walker or two, but nothing like the large hoard that had passed through.

"We need to find somewhere more equipped to live." Sheldon spoke up, his voice cracking.

penny blinked slowly at him, trying to compriend what he had just said.

Raj turned red tear ful eyes to sheldon. "I agree. We need to find somewhere safe."

" isn't there a CDC in atlanta? " Howard questioned, looking around the room.

"Yes, but the army men that came to pick up Amy, they sad it was compromised." Leaned stuttered out, unsure if the group would talk to him.

"Not the CDC." Sheldon shook his head. " even if they were not comprimsed, that is Where everyone would go. There is no way we could get through. "

"Then what should we do?" Bernadette sighed.

" we need to find a place we can make a home base, Where we can store food, and make a plan. This won't last forever. It can't right? " Penny questioned.

So the group of 6 packed up the last of their canned goods and descended the tree house into madeness.

They were pretty close to the cdc, a lot closer than they thought they were. The blast from the facility exploding rocked the ground under their feet, and the blast blew them over.

Sheldon had been the last person out from the treehouse, when the blast rocked the forest he was blown off his feet into the group in front of him. He stood up shaking his head, ears ringing.

"Is everyone ok? What's happened?" Bernadette said, standing and brushing the dirt from herself.

Penny, raj and Howard all stood up, and dusted themselves off. Sheldon was dazed on the ground but look unharmed. Leanard was sobbing grabbing his arm close to his chest.

"Its broken. I'm going to die. I am going to die." He wailed loudly .

"Be quiet." Sheldon ordered as he wobbled his way to his feet with the help of Penny. " that must have been the CDC. I don't know why though. They have plenty of resorces. "

"Some breach." Howard muttered holding onto Bernadette .

"We need to move. That blast will attract every walker withen miles." Raj growled, looking around the silent woods.

penny sighed and walked over to Leonard, leaning down to talk to him.

"Lets see it?" She snapped, no nonsence.

Leonard whimpered as he held his hand out. Penny not so gentally moved it around, ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around his wrist, declaring it sprained.

The group moved quickly through the woods. Dispatching a few walkers now and then. They were surprised to only see a few on their journey, and they all wondered where the hoard was they saw pass.

It didn't take long for the group to find an abandoned church.

"My mother would say this is a sign from god." Sheldon said sadly.

the group cleared out the chruch, pushing the benches against the walls, and every door but the back room where they had decided to sleep for the night.

"I am going to do one more sweep of the outside. Make sure the Windows and stuff are clear and strong enough. That no back doors are open or anything." Penny says picking up her bat.

" remember the rule penny. " Sheldon chuffed ligtly.

"No worries sheldon. I'll go with her." Raj says picking up a long knife.

Sheldon nodded, reminding them one more time of the secret knock to get back in, before ushering them outside and blocking the door behind them.

Raj and penny took a look around the building, declaring everything good for the night when they heard a shrill scream of a kid. They both took off in the direction of the screaming.

Penny was the first one on the scene. A walker was grabbing at a little girl, trying to sink its teeth into the flesh of the girls leg. Penny didn't hesitate, driving the metal bat into the walkers face right before it's teeth reached the girl.

"Are you bit? Are you hurt?" Raj demanded of the girl as penny bashed in the walkers skull.

The girl shook her head, looking in terror at penny and the dead walker.

Penny walked over, looking at the girl, then at raj, who shook his head and crossed his arms. Penny glared at him and nodded to the church, which they could hardly see through the trees. shaking his head again, but penny didn't back down. He sighed in defeat, And penny smiled.

"Hi, my name is penny." She said brightly , but quietly. "My friends and I are camping in the church right over there. Would you like to stay with us for a little while?" The girl just nodded and placed her hand in pennys outstretched HAND.

" do you have a name? Or a group? " raj asked nicely, leading the way back to thechurch.

The little girl nodded. "My name is sofia, I lost my mom and group when the walkers went through. I thought they were going to eat me. I think my mom is dead." She sniffed.

raj And penny sympathized with little Sofia. And knocked on the door to the church.

"She can't come in here." Sheldon said automatically . "She could be bitten."

" how about I check her over. " Penny said.

Sheldon just looked at penny. Ready to disagree but knowing that look in her eye. He nodded his agreement, baracading the door again.

With a clean yet uncomfortable Bill of health, Sofia made herself comfortable with the quiet group.

The next day was again quiet as the group tried again to agree on plans. Penny Nebraska, Sheldon stay in one spot, raj finding a place for winter and start storing. Every option had its pros and cons.

Evening was on them when they heard arguing. Penny and Sheldon peaked out the churches window. Finding the source to be two men a larger man and a talker crazy looking one, arguing with a few walkers around them. Penny gasps, hand covering her mouth as the taller one shoots the bigger one in the leg then runs off.

"No penny" Sheldon argues as penny runs to the doorrs.

"If we don't save him we are no better then the person who shot him!" Penny growled. Sheldon sighed , shaking his head as he gave penny her bat. In the next breath he grabs the long knife and follows penny out the church door.

" Please. " the bigger man on the ground yells. "Please help me."

Penny bashed the skull of two walkers before looking around. There were three in the woods walking to them with who knows how many more behind them. Sheldon had just dispatched three and Howard and Bernadette had the bigger man up, helping him into the church. Penny looks around, grabbing sheldon, they run back to the church.

Leonard, trying to be helpful, handed them the first aid kit.

"It looks like it went clean through. We will just have to clean it and bandage it. It will have to heal on its own." Bernadette exclaims looking over the leg.

"thank you. " the larger man's voice gasps out with pain.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Bernadette said, wrapping up His leg.

"We were out getting medical supplies for a kid who got shot." The man gasped out, pain still comforting his face.

" from the church? " Sheldon exclaimed, fear in his voice.

"No. The school a mile out. We were on our way back." The man whispered.

" all done. " Bernadette said standing. "What's your name? " she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Otis." The man gasped out before his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

" is he dead? " Sheldon squeaked.

Penny out two fingers to his wrist and shook her head. "Still alive."

" you need to stop bringing people in! " Sheldon spoke sharply. "First the girl now him! Are you trying to get us killed!?"

penny glared, but before she could argue Howard agreed with sheldon, quickly followed by Bernadette and Leonard. Raj was impressive and just shrugged when penny looked at him.

"So that's it?" Penny asked, face turning red. " we just watch as innocent people die? Get eaten alive! "

"No, but we need to make sure they really are innocent, and are not going to kill us first!" Sheldon growled out.

penny stood still, tension lining every muscle, before heading a sigh and nodded to sheldon.

"Now that we have that settled, what shall we do with otis?" Raj said clapping his hands


End file.
